


5 Things That Are Annoying About Living With Victor Frankenstein

by too_much_in_the_sun



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Five Times, M/M, a completely gratuitous modern AU at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much_in_the_sun/pseuds/too_much_in_the_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Clerval follows Victor to college. They rent a house together. Victor is the best worst housemate, but Clerval loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things That Are Annoying About Living With Victor Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime around 1 August 2013, and originally posted on [Tumblr.](http://cryingalonewithfrankenstein.tumblr.com/post/57096834459/i-wrote-a-frankenstein-college-au-and-im-sorry)
> 
> This fic was exported using mobile AO3.
> 
> I have performed some minor revisions from the tumblr version. And now I want to do something else with this AU...

_5 Things That Are Annoying About Living With Victor Frankenstein_

_1\. Basic lab safety._

“You should really work on grounding all this equipment,” Henry said as Victor blinked at him from the floor.

“That’s what I was doing,” said Victor in his ‘which one of us is the scientist here, Mr. Business Major?’ voice.

“Not well enough.” He offered Victor a hand to help him up from the floor, and, grudgingly, he accepted.

_2\. Craigslist scientific equipment._

He awoke to Victor shaking him by the shoulder, and regretted that this had become a normal occurrence in their lives. “What is it?”

“I have lab equipment to pick up. I need to borrow your car.”

Henry rubbed at his eyes. “You know, I don’t think there’s a piece of equipment in your lab that’s less than 30 years old. Or weighs less than 50 pounds.”

Victor crossed his arms. “Let me remind you, Henry, that since Waldman decided I was a lunatic, my budget is zero.” His brow drew down in anger. “I’ll teach him to call me a madman. I’ll show them all.”

“I know you will.” He sat up in bed. “It’s…” He glanced at the radio on his bedside table. “It’s 8 am on a Saturday. I don’t usually get up this early. Give me a minute.”

“So you’re coming?” He perked up.

“Yeah, I just… need a minute.” He rubbed his eyes again. It felt like they were full of sand.

“Good,” he said curtly. “There’s coffee in the kitchen.”

_3\. What do you mean, 'unsafe’?_

“A little to the left!” Victor shouted, and Henry shuffled to the side, the shingles scraping against his knees.

“Better?”

“Yes! Now use that drill to make sure it stays put!”

Henry braced the lightning rod against his shoulder as he fumbled in the little plastic container for screws. “Victor?”

“Yes?"

"We’re going to lose our deposit for this.”

He laughed and waved one hand dismissively. “That doesn’t matter!” He sounded unusually cheerful. _Oh, God, what now,_ thought Henry, delicately extracting a screw. “What’s a security deposit next to scientific immortality?”

“Scientific immortality or not, if I fall off this roof, it’s your fault.”

_4\. He drinks all the coffee. **All of it.**_

He was awoken by the sound of the coffeemaker. At 3 in the morning.

Henry rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen, absently hoping that this time it would just be a rainstorm or a malfunctioning piece of equipment, instead of Victor up with some mad new idea  

But it never was, and it wasn’t this time either.

“Hello, Henry,” Victor said, not looking up from his sketchpad where he sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee that looked more like a bowl. Another pot was brewing on the counter.

“Victor.”

“Yes?” He looked up.

“It’s 3 o’ clock.”

“I know it’s 3 o’ clock,” he said, irritated, as he turned back to his sketching. It looked like a mechanical apparatus, as far as Henry could tell. “Your point?”

“That was our last can of coffee.”

“And?”

Sometimes he was absolutely itching for a fight, and sometimes he refused to engage at all. With Victor Frankenstein, you never knew quite what you were going to get. Henry sighed. “You’re buying next time.”

“Fine.”

Henry turned to go back to bed, stopped when Victor called his name.

“Henry?”

“Yes?”

“Good night.”

_5\. He steals all the blankets._

Henry drifted awake to realize, once again, that Victor had happily rolled himself up in every blanket, and that it was very, very cold without them.

He gently tugged the edge of the quilt from Victor’s grasp, burrowed under it, and fell asleep to his friend’s soft breathing next to him.


End file.
